<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Five :: Bondage by Nuka_After_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885998">Day Five :: Bondage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark'>Nuka_After_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bondage Sex, F/F, Fallout Ghoul Sex, Ghoul Sex, Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondage, Bullwhips, and Necrosis. There wasn't much that the people of Freeside shied away from and so long as the alcohol continued to flow Beatrix was more than happy to oblige, even when the Courier was the one passing her the caps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Courier/Beatrix Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Five :: Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I completely skipped day four. Turns out I have no idea how to write anonymous sex without completely destroying a character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadia squirmed as the ropes that bound her hand behind her back began to dig in again, the pain now more noticeable since Beatrix, the dominant ghoul that she was, had finished up giving her her reward. </p>
<p>"Stop moving," the leather clad woman warned, giving the couriers inner thigh a light tap. Nadia flinched in surprise, a gesture that must have been mistaken as pain as the same fingers that had been pleasuring her before rubbed the spot soothingly. "Naughty girls that don't listen don't get rewards."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, mistress," Nadia apologized. "the knots are hurting a little."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Beatrix pressed her fingers, the nails long gone, into the soft flesh she had been rubbing. "That kind of discomfort isn't a part of our game."</p>
<p>"I know, mistress. I…" Nadia trailed off as she blushed, unable to bring herself to say she had been so distracted by the ministrations of the ghoulettes fingers to even notice it before. Another, much lighter, swat to her inner thigh brought her attention back to the dominatrix. </p>
<p>"That was a naughty move, Nadia. I think you need to apologize for that. What do you think?"</p>
<p>"Of course, mistress." Nadia wondered what the punishment would be. So far they had been kissing the ghoulette's feet, being bent over and spanked, and being brought just to the cusp of orgasm before being left alone for long enough to have the build up ebb away. </p>
<p>"I think for your punishment this time," Beatrix mused as she paced at the foot of the bed, "You should service me. Would you like that, Nadia? Would you like to use that pretty little mouth on a ghoul?"</p>
<p>Nadia knew she could say no. She knew she could tell Beatrix she wasn't comfortable putting her mouth anywhere on a ghoul, even as fine as the one before her, but she didn't want to say no. She wanted to try. Before Beatrix could read any hesitation on her face, Nadia nodded. </p>
<p>"Good girl," the dominatrix purred, running her hands down her waist until she was touching her black panties. She continued speaking as she ran her fingers beneath the straps to pull it down. "roll into your stomach and crawl on your knees toward me until I tell you to stop."</p>
<p>Nadia did as told with some difficulty, crawling until she was nearly at the end of the bed and was commanded to stop. </p>
<p>"I'll reward you after this," Beatrix promised, lifting one leg up and putting her foot on the bed so her legs were spread wide open. "And remember, sweetheart, punishments like this are meant to be fun for both of us."</p>
<p>Nadia nodded on understanding, eyeing the ghouls exposed heat curiously. Rolling her tongue back into her mouth to make sure it was well lubricated, she pushed her head forward until her face was buried between the scarred and leathery thighs, her tongue lapping until Beatrix let out a sound of approval. </p>
<p>"That's it, Nadia. Such a good little smoothskin."</p>
<p>Nadia realized she had found her clit when she felt the shudder in the thighs around her and she focused in on it, tipping her head back to get a better angle where she could wrap her lips and suck.</p>
<p>It was then that she realized why having her hands bound was such a big deal. She couldn’t reach between her own thighs to touch herself as she worked her tongue,  she couldn’t join Beatrix in pleasure, if that was what she was really moaning for, and all she could do was serve.</p>
<p>Nadia continued to stroke and suck as the thighs quivered more and more, the sounds Beatrix making shifting from moans to growls. It wasn't long after every noise made Nadia think of a feral that a hand landed on the crown of her head and pulled her head away. </p>
<p>"You did it," Beatrix cooed, bringing her leg back down to the ground. "You got your mistress off like a good girl. I would say you definitely earned your reward this time."</p>
<p>Nadia was breathing too hard to answer but it seemed her mistress was letting it slide this time. No spanking, no edging, no punishment of any kind. Just Beatrix climbing into the bed behind her, checking the ropes quickly before helping her adjust her legs. </p>
<p>"I'm going to do the same thing to you now," the ghoulette purred, running a finger between the couriers lower lips. "Don't be afraid to be loud for me, sweetheart. It lets me know I'm doing a good job."</p>
<p>Nadia flinched as a hot, wet tongue touched her entrance without warning. She fought the urge to push back and let out a moan as the tongue penetrated, then whined as it retracted to rub against her already sensitive nerves, circling tightly before something hard squeezed from the stop and bottom. Nadia moaned as she realized what Beatrix was doing there: she was biting. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it was a new sensation the courier could only hope to recreate on her own later.</p>
<p>This time she did push back, letting out a throaty moan as the teeth squeezed harder then let go, replaced by Beatrix doing her obvious best to suck. Nadia groaned in appreciation and pushed herself up.</p>
<p>Beatrix was breathing heavily herself as she pulled back, inserting a boney finger and twisting until she could press against the soft spot just inside her, another finger continuing to stroke the bundle of nerves that so desperately needed attention.</p>
<p>"Cum for me, Nadia. I'll know when you do."</p>
<p>She was trying, but it was hard. She had already gotten off so many times before that her body seemed to protest against another orgasm as much as she willed one to happen. She felt Beatrix adjusting behind her, her hand not stopping once, and then she felt the teeth on her ass. It hurt, but it was exactly what she needed to shock her body into one last wave of ecstasy. </p>
<p>With her head tossed back and her back arching her bare chest into the bed, Nadia let out a near scream as she finally came one last time. The teeth retracted and the bed shifted as Beatrix moved away just to reappear standing beside the bed, her fingers working at the ropes until Nadia could tug her hands free from the knots. While she sat up on her knees she flexed and stretched her fingers to work all the blood back in them from her subconscious straining, she missed Beatrix climbing back onto the bed with her. It wasn’t until she was being eased back onto the pillows that she realized she was there.</p>
<p>“Not going to lie,” Beatrix said as she wrapped an arm over the smoothskins shoulders, “This is my favorite part with the cute ones.”</p>
<p>“Cuddling after sex?”</p>
<p>“Yup.” Beatrix gave a little squeeze and hummed happily. “Trying something new can take a lot out of a person, you know. Even be a bit scary. But a good cuddle after never hurt.”</p>
<p>“I guess not,” Nadia agreed, easing against the ghoulette. She wasn’t used to so much intimacy, but she was starting to see what was so nice about it. Being so close to someone whom she had just placed so much trust in was very relaxing. She could almost imagine that it was how it felt to be in love.</p>
<p>“Let me know when you’re ready for round two,” Beatrix said as Nadia’s eyes began to close. They snapped back open when she realized what Beatrix had just said.</p>
<p>“Round two?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Way I see it, you’ve got at least three more in you.” Beatrix let out a low growl and grinned. “I have a few more new things I want you to try out. You don’t have a latex allergy, do you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like this work and want to see more? Check out my blog nuka-after-dark.tumblr.com for headcanons, reactions, and other works not posted here!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>